Greg and Megan
by writingartist94
Summary: A series about Greg, his second wife, and his kids. Some references made to "The Secret Past of Sherlock Holmes" but can be read alone.


**These are just a series of oneshots between Greg Lestrade and his second wife Megan. I was suffering writer's block and boredom, so this kind of got the creativity flowing, and I had a cute idea or two. I'm going to do the other couples too, but I haven't decided how yet. Requests are always welcome, so feel free to give me ideas! These are in no way in chronological order, so don't worry about that. Thanks guys!**

Greg walked through the door, calling, "Honey, I'm home!" Megan came from her office, pulling off her glasses, her hair falling from her bun. "Big story?"

"No, just a big deadline." Greg approached her and pressed his chapped lips to her soft ones. "So glad your home." She wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled close. He held her in his arms for a moment, kissing her shoulder. "Ugh, you mind making dinner?"

"No, I can do it. Just give me a minute to use the loo, all right?" They kissed again and Megan went back into her office. Lestrade whistled as he went farther down the hall, and into the loo. Once he did his business, he went into the kitchen and rooted around. He couldn't find anything edible or worth making for dinner. They had made a large dinner for Collin and Suzie for their leave for college, and they were now out of anything remotely close to being considered a meal. Greg looked at the fridge, where several takeaway menus were stuck with magnets, along with Collin and Megan's latest report cards. He pulled them off the fridge, and took them to Megan's office.

"Meg, love, we don't have much food. Takeaway okay?" She looked up, her glasses slipping down her nose.

"Oh, sure." Greg held out the menus and offered them to her. "Pizza's fine by me, you good with it?"

"Sure." Greg pulled out his mobile and dialed. She seemed...stressed. "Let me know when you've got it sent out." She looked at her computer, then back at him.

"Give me twenty minutes." Greg grinned, and walked away. He called in and ordered the pizza. While they waited, Greg pulled out a picnic blanket, candles, plates, wine, and wine glasses, and set up a little romantic picnic for two. He got the pizza, and put it on their plates, and dimmed the lights. He went into the door to Megan's office. He saw the sign Collin made for her when they first got married. Collin had wanted his new stepmother to feel welcome. Greg grinned and knocked gently on the door. "Come in, Greg." Greg opened the door, and leaned against the doorway. He was watching her. She clicked around, did a little typing, clicked a few more keys, and relaxed into her swivel chair. She looked at Greg. "What?" Greg slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Nothing. Just noticing how incredibly beautiful you are." She flushed, and stood to join him.

"Well, aren't you sweet." She kissed him, and slid her arms through his, and around him. He grinned, and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Come on, I've got a little surprise for you." He took her hand, and they went into the living room, where Greg had their picnic set up.

"Well, aren't we feeling romantic?" They curled up on the floor, and picked up their plates of steaming pizza. They ate in a contended silence for several minutes.

"Did you get that report in?" Megan smiled.

"I did." Greg held up his wine glass, and they clinked their glasses together. "Is this a celebration?"

"It is, actually." Greg said. They smiled and kissed tenderly. They finished eating, and drank their wine, chatting casually about their days, and kissing. Megan snuggled up into his side, and he wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her temple with her nose, and leaned in to kiss her neck. He kissed it, and she groaned, putting her glass out of distance where they wouldn't knock it down, and she kissed him deeply, causing a groan from him. Greg scooped her up, and put her on the couch, before streching out over her, and kissing her fiercely.

Greg ran his hands down her sides, and pulled up her shirt. He lifted it over her head, as she undid the buttons on his shirt, before pushing it off his shoulders. Greg reached down, and took off his belt. His pants had started getting a bit to tight suddenly. Megan bucked her hips towards him, and he pinned her hips down.

"Patients, my love." He whispered. Greg started taking off her sweatpants. He didn't think she was ever sexier when she wore sweatpants, his old uni hoodie, and a messy bun. She went makeup less, and it turned Greg on to no end. "God, Megan, were you trying to turn me into a horny mess at work today?" Megan laughed.

"You know it." Greg chuckled, and groaned when Megan started kissing his neck in a sensitive spot, right where his neck met his shoulder. He slid her trousers off, then kicked his own off. His hands had been shaking in anticipation, but he still swiftly and smoothly unclasped her bra, and tossed it aside. Before he could even come close to removing either of their pants, Greg's mobile rang. He answered it.

"Superintendent Lestrade." His voice was shaky, and Megan continued to assault his neck. He gasped.

"Dad, you okay?" Collin sounded worried.

"Col! Hey, Col." Megan froze, looking surprised. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just letting you know we got back safe and sound." They had come home for Christmas, and had been driving in the snow. "Did I call at a bad time?" Greg had been frustrated, but it was his son. It had been a long time, because both of their jobs had gotten in the way, but was he really going to ignore his son?

"Kind of, but I can talk." Megan leaned her head back like she was groaning.

"Dad...were you and Megan having sex?" Greg blushed.

"Not that it's any of your concern, Col, but we were." Collin sighed.

"Have fun, Dad, I'm going to find Suze." Collin hung up. Megan laughed.

"Oh, Collin." Greg smirked wolfishly, and started kissing and sucking gently on her neck. The great thing about having a wife who worked at home, he knew that there would never be any scandalous rumors going around about her when he left marks behind. She gasped.

"What brought this on?" She breathed. Greg slowly pulled her underwear off, and put his lips to her ear.

"You're laugh is quite sexy, you know." She shivered. Greg felt his boxers sliding off. He shuddered under her delicate touch.

Oh, yes. This is exactly what Greg needed.

The next morning, after Megan and Greg had moved into their bedroom and had spent most of the night awake, Greg went into work, in a fantastic mood. Despite the lack of sleep, Greg felt like he was on top of the world.

"Good morning, Greg." Sally said, smirking slyly. Anderson was laughing. Sherlock strutted in with a case file.

"Ah, Greg. Have a good night?" Sherlock asked. Sally, Anderson, Roger, and Johnathan started laughing. Greg looked confused.

"I did, actually. What's so amusing?"

"Because we heard quite a bit of your night." Sherlock said. "You called me by mistake at some point." Greg flushed dark red. "And we were here." Greg wanted to die. He wanted the ground to swallow him up whole.

"Sherlock, can I speak to you for a minute?" Sherlock smirked, looked at Roger knowingly. He sighed. "I hate that you two are related. It's bad enough that I put up with you."

"I'm not the consulting Detective Inspector." Roger said. "I just look at dead bodies." Sherlock and Roger did a complex handshake. Anderson was laughing still.

"What are you laughing at, James?"

"Sherlock, tell him." Roger said.

"Yeah, Sherlock, tell me." Greg said, crossing his arms. "Now."

"You never called me." Sherlock said. It hit Greg like a pile of bricks that Sherlock had deduced him, and they had planned on getting him to inadvertently admit he had spent the night having his way with Megan.

"I'm going to shoot you, Holmes." Sherlock laughed, genuinely laughed.

"You're also forgetting that my nephew and son are friends with your son." Greg groaned, and looked at Sherlock.

"What happened?"

"Callum gets a phone call from Archie, who said Collin had called him, laughing hysterically. He'd told Archie about your phone call with Collin last night." Greg groaned. "So, naturally, Callum then felt it necessary to text me. I told the Yard we were going to experiment, and trick you into telling me something you normally wouldn't tell me. It worked."

"You cheeky little git."

"Ah, come now, Lestrade, it's all a bit of fun?"

"My sex life is?"

"No, you're embarrassment!" He patted Lestrade on the cheek in a smart-ass mannerism, and walked towards his office. "Have a nice day!" He said, equally sarcastic, and closing his office door. Lestrade sighed. That man would be the death of him.


End file.
